Dolph Ziggler
thumb|250px Dolph Ziggler (mit bürgerlichem Namen Nicholas Theodore Nemeth) ist ein Wrestler, der bei der WGL unter Vertrag steht. Geschichte (WWE '12-Saison) Dolph Ziggler suchte direkt in der ersten SmackDown-Episode Alex Riley im Backstagebereich auf. Dabei sprach er von einer Abmachung, doch Riley wollte davon nichts hören und ließ den Show-Off abblitzen. Ziggler machte das stinksauer – er schlug mit voller Wucht gegen einen nahe stehenden Getränkeautomaten und zog schnaubend davon. Vor seinem Match gegen Edge erschien HBK mit dem Mikrofon vor dem Publikum aus Toronto. Ein weiteres Mal setzte er zu einer Rede an, in der sich selbst über alle Maße hinaus selbst lobte und die gesamte WGL niedermachte. Doch gerade als er am Höhepunkt seiner Rede angekommen war, ertönte plötzlich Dolph Zigglers Theme. Der „Show Off“ sprach das an, was sich viele der Menschen in der Halle und vor den Bildschirmen bereits dachten – Shawn Michaels ist alt und überflüssig. Er ließ sich darüber aus, dass HBK den jungen, aufstrebenden Superstars nur die Spots raube und dass er durch seine Provokationen nur Aufmerksamkeit schinden wolle. Nach weiteren Sticheleien gab HBK schließlich an, dass Ziggler die Anstrengung eines möglichen Matches nicht wert wäre. Nachdem HBK geendet hatte, lies auch Ziggler nach weiteren drohenden Worten kommentarlos das Mikrofon fallen. Bei der 7. Smackdown Ausgabe gerieten Dolph Ziggler und Shawn Michaels Backstage aneinander, als Dolph dem Showstopper ein Angebot unterbreiten wollte. Bei Smackdown 8# wurde schließlich bekannt, das die beiden unter Umständen beim Cyber Sunday 2012 in einem Tag-Team Championship Match zusammen antreten. Als Shawn Ziggler diesbezüglich aber zur Rede stellt, tut dieser so als ob er von nichts wüsste. Bei der 9. Smackdown Ausgabe gab Ziggler ein Interview, in welchem er sich profilierte und angab der wichtigere Teil des Teams zu sein. Beim Cyber Sunday 2012 wurden sie dann allerdings nicht ins Titelmatch gewählt, sondern Edge und Christian sowie die Heritage. Bei SD #10, eine Woche nach dem PPV, beschwerte sich HBK über das interaktive PPV-Konzept und suchte die Schuld für seine Nichtwahl bei Dolph Ziggler. Der stellte sich lachend neben den Minitron, während Shawn unter Buhrufen seine Hassrede schwang. Es kam zu einem heftigen Wortgefecht der Beiden, das damit endete, dass Dolph den Heartbreak Kid für WrestleMania herausforderte – und der stimmte zu. Am selben Abend unterlag Ziggler in einem Singles Match Cody Rhodes – Shawn Michaels sprintete in den Ring und verpasste dem geschwächten Ziggler eine Sweet Chin Music und setzt so ein klares Zeichen. Stat-Updates + Finisher Overall: 87 --> 90 (+3) - Schlagkraft: 75 - Griffkraft: 75 --> 80 (+5) - Submission: 85 - Schlagabwehr: 80 - Griffabwehr: 85 - Schnelligkeit: 90 - Agilität: 85 - Adrenalin: 95 - Erholung: 85 - Zähigkeit: 70 --> 85 (+15) - Charisma: 80 - Tag Team: 70 Finisher 1: Zig Zag Finisher 2: Sleeper Hold 2 Privatleben - Ist ein erfolgreicher Amateurringer und hält den Rekord für meiste Siege in einer Karriere an der St. Edward High School und der Kent State University. - Ist ein dreifacher All-Mid-American Conference (75 kg) Champion - Hatte im April 2012 eine Liaison mit Nikki Bella. - Führt ein angespanntes Verhältniss mit Eve Torres die er, nach langem hin und her und heftigen Avancen der WGL Diva für Maria Kanellis sitzen lies. - Gewann 125.000€ bei einer Special Celebrity Ausgabe von "Wer wird Millionär?" und spendete diese an die "Make A Wish Foundation". - Ist seit dem 24. Juni 2012 mit Maria Kanellis zusammen. - Gilt als Enfant Terrible der WGL. Gossip - War Teil einer Backstage Clique mit Christian, Edge und''' Kane'. - Soll angeblich im ersten als '''Rated R' eingestuften WGL Film "Infamous", einem Bonnie & Clyde Remake, die Rolle des Nicolas Farris spielen. - War im Rahmen des Summerslam Informers Teil eines Shoot Interviews. - Soll seit dem King Of The Ring PPV einen schwierigen Charakter entwickelt haben und ein jähzorniges, divahaftes Verhalten an den Tag legen. - Da er zusammen mit Maria Kanellis aufgrund eines Schäferstündchens unter freiem Himmel wegen Erregung öffentlichen Ärgernisses verklagt wurde soll er Backstage endgültig in Ungnade gefallen sein. - Gilt zurzeit als Top Draw in Sachen Merchandise. Errungene Erfolge *2 x Hardcore Champion *1 x WGL Champion *Sieger des King of the Ring Turniers 2012 Kategorie:Superstars